Shelter Again!
by Ricky Ryouta
Summary: Terjebak dalam kesendirian tak berujung bagaimana nasib Sarada dikemudian hari? Dia tahu ini tak akan pernah berakhir bahkan berniat mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri namun tak bisa! Langsung aja READ & REVIEW! REPOST Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuman minjam Karakternya saja****

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Angst, Tragedy, dl**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Feelnya kurang.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **Someone Pov :**

" _HOAM…"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Lagi-lagi begini…._**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Sampai kapan hal ini berakhir…?_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Aku sudah tak kuat hidup didunia ini sendirian…_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tolong…_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tolong Aku…_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _KELUARKAN AKU DARI DUNIA INIII!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Shelter**

 **.**

 **00oo00**

 **.**

 _Dunia Simulasi._

 _Sebuah dunia dimana kau dapat melakukan semuanya semaumu sendiri. Seperti saat ini ketika kucoba untuk menggambar sesuatu di tabletku. Sesuatu yang sangat sederhana seperti pohon maka akan terjadi ini…_

 _WFUSHH!_

 _Sebuah pohon muncul dihadapanku. Seperti layaknya sebuah Ilusi. Pohon yang muncul itu pun awalnya terdiri dari banyak program atau gabungan dari program yang membentuk kesatuan. Ketika menyentuh pohon ini aku merasa kalau ini semua tidak asli. Hanyalah sebuah program yang bisa kuhapus jika aku ingin._

 _Aku pun bingung ketika melihat dunia ini. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku_

 _._

 ** _kenapa hanya ada aku didunia ini?_**

 _._

 ** _Dimana semua orang?_**

 _._

 ** _Dimana ini sebenarnya?_**

 _._

 ** _Lalu, Siapa aku sebenarnya?_**

 _._

 _Jujur saja aku tak ingat apapun ketika sudah memasuki dunia ini. Yang hanya kuingat adalah ketika aku tersadar disebuah kamar berukuran kecil dan juga sebuah tablet yang ada ditangan kananku._

 _Aku melihat icon "Mail" di tabletku dan menekannya. Disana tertulis "Tidak Ada Pesan Selama 2555 Hari". Hari itu terhitung sejak aku memasuki dunia ini sampai hari ini. 2555 Hari kurang lebih adalah 7 tahun. Sudah 7 Tahun pula aku hidup didunia ini._

 _Sendirian…_

 _Hampa…_

 _Tersesat…_

 _Tak Ada Tujuan Hidup…_

 _Hal seperti itulah yang sudah menemaniku selama 7 Tahun ini. Memang benar aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengan dunia ini tapi apakah dengan menjadikan sebuah dunia milikmu sendiri bisa membuatku bahagia?_

 _Tentu tidak!_

 _Dalam suatu waktu aku merasa ingin mati aja daripada hidup kosong didunia ini. Tapi aku bahkan tak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri. Suatu hal yang menggelikan bukan?! Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dan hasilnya…_

 _Aku langsung kembali terbangun dikamar kecilku ini. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Lalu soal tablet misterius ini juga sudah pernah kubuka semua isinya. Dan tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali selain aplikasi-aplikasi yang sudah terinstall disana._

 **00oo00**

" _Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"_

 _Aku mencengkram dadaku. Rasanya sakit sekali disini. Rasa kesepian sangat membuat hatiku merasa sakit yang tertahankan. Bahkan rasa sakit ini dapat membuatku gila perlahan-lahan._

" _Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"_

 _Aku kembali menangis sendiri. Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah jawaban apakah itu sulit? Aku hanya ingin tau siapa sebenarnya diriku!_

" _Hiks… Aku mohon…"_

" _AKU MOHON BERIKAN AKU JAWABAN SEKARANG!"_

 _Aku memukul tabletku sendiri tanpa sadar ketika meluapkan emosiku. Dan tanpa sadar pula bahwa waktu terus berjalan dan hari telah berganti esoknya._

" _Tidak Ada Pesan Selama 2556 Hari"_

 _TICK!_

 _Aku mendongak untuk melihat dimana asal suara tadi berasal. Kulihat tabletku dan ternyata ada 1 Pesan masuk di "Icon Mail". Masih berlinang air mata kutekan tombol Main ditabletku dan ada sebuah video didalamnya. Karena penasaran kutekan langsung saja tombol play disana dan langsung memutar video._

 _TWITCH!_

 _Di video itu terdapat seorang pria dewasa yang tak kukenal siapa dia, dan aku belum melihat wajahnya karena didalam video dia berdiri membelakangiku. Aku terkejut mendengar dia berbicara walaupun membelakangiku…_

' _Jika kau melihat video ini berarti sudah 7 tahun terlewat."_

 _Dia bisa tahu kalau sudah 7 tahun disini? Siapa pria ini? Dia membalikkan badannya kearah kamera dan otomatis aku melihat wajahnya. Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya._

' _Halo, Sarada putriku. Apa kau baik-baik saja saat ini? Papa merindukanmu, sayang'_

 _DEG!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 **Udh pada liat music video "Shelter" nih fic emang terinsprasi dari sana cuman gw sedikit kecewa endingnya sedih gitu, tapi tetap hrus terima kenyataannya wkwkwk.**

 **NB : Gw udh itung 7 tahun itu sama dengan 2556,75 hari tapi karena ada titik koma gw bulatkan jadi 2556 hari. Lalu pas dia mukul-mukul tabnya itu ga sadar klo udh ganti hari. Karena sana dunia buatan jadi malam hari bisa diganti siang hari terus.**

 **Bisa dibilang juga pas hari dia menerima pesan bapaknya itu dia berumur 17 tahun pada tanggal 31 Maret.**

 **.**

 **-Review Please-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuman minjam Karakternya saja****

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Angst, Tragedy, dl**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Feelnya kurang.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 _ **Sebelumnya :**_

' _ _Jika kau melihat video ini berarti sudah 7 tahun terlewat."__

 _ _.__

 _ _Dia bisa tahu kalau sudah 7 tahun disini? Siapa pria ini? Dia membalikkan badannya kearah kamera dan otomatis aku melihat wajahnya. Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya.__

 _ _.__

' _ _Halo, Sarada putriku. Apa kau baik-baik saja saat ini? Papa merindukanmu, sayang'__

 _ _DEG!__

 _ _.__

* * *

 **Shelter**

 **.**

 **00oo00**

 _ _ **.**__

 _"_ _ _Papa...?"__

 _ _Aku benar-benar bingung.__

 _ _Siapakah pria yang ada didalam video ini?__

 _ _'Tidak usah khawatir, Sarada. Sekarang kau sudah siap mengetahui ini semua!'__

 _ _Aku melihat kembali video itu dan sekarang tampilan di tabletku sudah berubah total. Dimana ada tampilan seperti Finger Print tetapi ukurannya sebesar telapak tangan.__

 _ _'Arahkan telapak tanganmu disana. Dan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya!'__

 _ _Aku mengikuti kata-katanya dan sesuatu hal terjadi...__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _CRRINGG!__

 _ _.__

 _ _Sebuah cahaya putih aneh muncul tiba-tiba dan seolah menyedot tubuhku masuk.__

 _"_ _ _KYAAA..." Teriakku terkejut.__

 _ _Begitu membuka mata aku sudah berada ditempat lain. Di tempat yang asing tak kuketahui sebelumnya.__

 _ _Sebuah Rumah?__

 _ _Aku melihat sekelilingku dimana semua perabotan rumah pada umumnya tertata rapi dan bersih. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali kecuali...__

 _"_ _ _PAPAA... AYO CEPAT BANGUNN! NANTI SARA TELAT KE SEKOLAH"__

 _ _Suara cempreng khas anak kecil berhasil membuatku mencari darimana asal suara tersebut. Ketika berada didepan sebuah kamar kecil yang tak terlalu luas juga tak terlalu megah. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam lurus sedang membangunkan ayahnya yg tertidur diranjang.__

 _"_ _ _Tenang saja, Sarada. Papa janji tak akan membiarkanmu terlambat, ya" Jawab ayah dari anak itu sambil mengusap rambut anak perempuannya lalu mencium keningnya.__

 _"_ _ _Sekarang kamu tunggu diruang tamu dulu, papa mau ganti baju dulu." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum.__

 _ _Sang anak kecil itu bersorak senang lalu membalikkan badannya dan hal itu membuatku terkejut karena melihat wajah anak kecil itu membuatku seolah merasa dejavu.__

 _"_ _ _Itukah Aku.. Di masa lalu..?" Tanyaku gumam.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _CRRINGG!__

 _ _.__

 _ _Sebuah cahaya aneh ini kembali membawaku ke tempat lain. Begitu aku membuka mata aku tersadar bahwa aku berada disebuah taman. Lebih tepatnya disebuah kolam pasir. Lagi-lagi aku melihat diriku ketika kecil sedang bermain pasir dengan ayahnya.__

 _"_ _ _PAPAA... Lihat nih aku udah bisa buat istana."__

 _ _Sang Papa tersenyum, "Bagus sekali, sayang! Ternyata kamu punya bakat dibidang seni, ya?!"__

 _"_ _ _Iyaa... Nanti pas udah besar aku mau bikin istana yang besar buat papa!"__

 _ _Kemudian sang papa menggendong dan memeluknya, "Kenapa buat papa, Sarada?"  
__

 _ _Diriku itu tersenyum digendongan papanya, "Karena Sarada sayang banget sama Papa."__

 _ _NYYUT!__

 _ _Lagi-lagi aku merasa Dejavu sampai kepalaku terasa sakit. Apakah ini benar-benar ingatanku?__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _CRRINGG!__

 _ _.__

 _"_ _ _Selamat Ulang Tahun ke-10, Sarada." Mendengar suara membuatku membuka kembali kedua mataku.__

 _ _Saat ini aku kembali lagi ke rumah tadi tetapi dengan situasi yang berbeda. Sekarang diriku memasuki usia 10 tahun. Banyak sekali perlengkapan ulang tahun seperti umumnya. Tetapi mataku tetap melihat kearah hadiah yang saat ini dibuka oleh diriku yg kecil.__

 _ _Matanya membelalak besar ketika melihat hadiahnya, "HOREE... AKU DAPAT TEDDY BEARR!"__

 _ _Sebuah boneka beruang? Aku tak menyangka itu adalah hadiahnya. Aku melirik kearah papa yang ikut senang melihat anaknya membuka hadiah.__

 _"_ _ _Jaga-jaga baik-baik, ya!" Katanya sambil menggendong diriku ketika kecil itu.__

 _"_ _ _Ya... Arigatou, Papa!"__

 _ _Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku tak menyangka pernah mendapat kenangan-kenangan berharga seperti ini.__

 _"_ _ _Sarada, rawat ini juga ya!"__

 _ _Ketika kupikir hadiahnya sudah selesai, ternyata papa masih menyembunyikan satu hadiahnya lagi.__

 _"_ _ _Apa itu, pa?"__

 _ _Papa langsung memakaikan sebuah kacamata kepada diriku ketika kecil itu. Kacamata cantik berbingkai merah. Mirip dengan kacamata yang selalu kupakai saat ini.__

 _"_ _ _Sara, pernah bilang'kan kalau matanya agak sulit melihat jauh kan? Makanya papa membelikanmu ini."__

 _"_ _ _Sara~~ Sayang Papa~" Diriku itu langsung kembali memeluk papa dengan erat karena senang.__

 _ _NYUUT!__

 _ _Kenapa setiap melihat ingatanku kepalaku selalu terasa sakit sekali?!__

 _ _NYUUT!__

 _ _Dan ini terus bertambah sakit sampai aku tertunduk memegang kepalaku.__

 _"_ _ _Tolong..."__

 _"_ _ _TOLONG... HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"__

 _"_ _ _Sakit... Sakit sekali..."__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _CRRINGG!__

 _ _.__

 _ _Cahaya ini akhirnya membawaku lagi ke tempat asing yang tak kukenal. Sakit dikepalaku mulai terasa hilang dan kuangkat kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit sejak tadi, dan berada ditempat gelap yang hanya bermodal sedikit cahaya karena cahayanya berasal dari beberapa komputer dan sebuah tv.__

 _ _Setelah melihat ternyata papa sedang berada disini, lebih tepatnya duduk didepan tv yang menyajikan sebuah berita.__

 _"_ _ _PERINGATAN! INI ADALAH AKHIR DUNIA! PLANET NIBIRU SEDANG MENUJU BUMI DENGAN CEPAT! DIPERKIRAKAN SEKITAR 3 HARI LAGI!"__

 _ _Melihat dan mendengar berita itu otakku langsung berpikir cepat.__

 _ _Apakah dunia ini akan benar-benar Kiamat?__

 _"_ _ _Sudah tak ada waktu lagi." Kata Papa sambil mematikan Tv.__

 _ _Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tak kumengerti sama sekali. Papa terus berkutat dengan komputernya. Aku memang tak mengerti soal itu sampai ketika aku melihat sebuah tulisan yang terpampang ditampilan komputer "Shelter Project" dengan sketsa pesawat rocket.__

 _ _Berpikir cepat aku membelakakan mataku begitu menyadari proyek yang dikerjakan papa jangan-jangan adalah...__

 _ _NYUUT!__

 _"_ _ _AWW..."__

 _ _Kepalaku sakit kembali sama seperti sebelumnya. Dejavu ini kembali terjadi padaku.__

 _"_ _ _Sial... Sakit sekali..."__

 _ _Aku menundukkan kepalaku ke lantai berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya tapi itu tak ada hasilnya. Pandanganku mulai terasa remang-remang, perlahan pula kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang aku sempat melihat kearah pintu ruangan yang membuka dan ternyata ada seseorang disana.__

 _"_ _ _Diriku apa kau juga melihatnya?!"__

 _ _Dan...__

 _ _Semuanya menjadi gelap.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _CRRINGG!__

 _ _.__

 _"_ _ _Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."__

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak mau..."__

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak mau..."__

 _"_ _ _AKU TIDAK MAU, PAPAA!"__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _"_ _ _HUWAAH.."__

 _"_ _ _Hah...hah...hah..."__

 _ _Mimpi?__

 _ _Aku memandangi sekelilingku dan mendapati diriku berada disebuah gudang besar dengan adanya pesawat rocket didalamnya. Aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku apakah yang kupikirkan tadi adalah benar?!__

 _"_ _ _Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."__

 _ _Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan aku melihat diriku ketika kecil itu memberontak dalam gendongan papa-nya ketika berjalan.__

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak mau..."__

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak mau..."__

 _"_ _ _AKU TIDAK MAU, PAPAA!"__

 _ _NYUUT!__

 _ _Kepalaku terasa sakit lagi, namun aku mengetahui sesuatu dan aku ingat itu bukanlah mimpi. Itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang kumiliki di Bumi. Sebuah kenangan penting yang entah kenapa bisa kulupakan begitu saja.__

 _"_ _ _Maafkan papa, Sarada! Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."__

 _ _TUG!__

 _ _Papa memukul tengkuk diriku ketika kecil itu sampai pingsan. Aku mulai mengingat kenangan ini. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah...__

 _"_ _ _Sarada mungkin kau akan membenci papa seumur hidupmu ketika mengetahui bahwa aku terpaksa melakukan ini!"__

 _ _Papa memasang alat-alat aneh terhadap diriku. Bahkan ia membuka seluruh bajuku ketika memasangkan alat-alatnya. Setelah selesai semua papa memasang sabuk pengaman dipinggangku.__

 _"_ _ _Tenang saja, Sarada papa juga akan membiarkan Teddy ikut, kau senang 'kan?" Papa mengambil boneka beruang yang dihadiahkan padaku lalu menaruhnya disampingku sambil memakaikan sabuk pengaman terhadapnya.__

 _"_ _ _Sarada... Sarada... Namamu sangat indah sayang. Dulu mamamu dan papa sempat bertengkar ketika memberimu nama. Rasanya sangat bahagia mengingat kenangan itu. Tetapi diulang tahunmu yang ke-3 mamamu, Sakura Uchiha meninggal karena sakit kanker. Suatu hal yang ironis bukan?"__

 _ _Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai mengalir ketika mendengar papa pembicara.__

 _"_ _ _Dia... Terus berjanji kepadaku untuk menjagamu, memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, melihat dirimu berkembang. Semua itu sudah kulakukan sampai akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Papa terpaksa meninggalkanmu sendirian diluar angkasa..."__

 _ _TES! TES! TES!__

 _ _Ternyata papa menangis setelah berbicara barusan. Dan melihatnya tangisanku menjadi semakin deras pula.__

 _"_ _ _Papa ayah yang buruk kan? Disaat semua ayah didunia ini bersedia melihat akhir hidup anaknya dan dirinya hanya papa yang tak tega dan tak mau melihatmu mati, Sarada!"__

 _ _Kata-kata itu seolah menjadi kunci pembuka segalanya.__

 _"_ _ _Jangan...Jangan..." Kataku mulai menolak menerima ini semua.  
__

 _"_ _ _Tapi bagaimanapun... Kaulah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku, Sarada. Tak ada artinya lagi papa hidup didunia ini jika kau meninggalkan papa, Sayang."__

 _"_ _ _Jangan... Jangan... Jangan..." Jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.__

 _"_ _ _Sarada..."__

 _"_ _ _TIDAKK PAPA JANGANN..." Teriakku kencang yang tak mungkin didengar oleh papa.__

 _"_ _ _Hiduplah mencari masa depan, karena masa lalumu sudah berakhir. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan jawabannya, Sayang."__

 _"_ _ _PAPAA KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKANN!"__

 _"_ _ _Sarada... Hanya kaulah putriku satu-satunya didunia ini!"__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _"_ _ _Papa mencintaimu, Sayang!"__

 _ _.__

 _ _DEG!__

 _ _.__

 _ _Kata-kata itu seolah menjadi penghubung antara diriku dan papa. Semuanya akan segera berakhir.__

 _ _Papa menarik kepala diriku yang sedang pingsan itu lalu mencium keningnya. Lalu tangan kanannya mengetukkan jari tengahnya ke dahi diriku ketika kecil itu.__

 _"_ _ _Sayonara... Putriku, Sarada Uchiha!"__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _CRRINGG!__

 _ _.__

 _ _Cahaya ini kembali membawaku ke suatu tempat. Aku kembali ke dunia simulasi. Dimana tidak ada satupun yang berubah disini. Telah mengingat semuanya aku kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memikirkan tentang nasib Papa yang sendirian menghadapi kematiannya dibumi, membuatku kepalaku terasa ingin pecah.__

 _"_ _ _Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."__

 _"_ _ _Hiks... Papa kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Seharusnya kau bawa aku bersamamu saja."__

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak tahan..."__

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak kuat hidup sendirian didunia ini, Papa!"__

 _"_ _ _Papa... tolong... tolong aku... Papa..."__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _TICK!__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Ada pesan masuk lagi di tabletku, dan langsung kubuka begitu saja.__

 _ _Isinya adalah...__

 _ _.__

 _ _ **Kepada : Rin  
Dari : Papa **__

__Hanya sedikit waktu yang papa bisa lakukan bersamamu.__

 _ _Papa tidak tahu cara memberimu kasih sayang setelah mamamu meninggal...__

 _ _Tetapi Sarada senyummu membuat papa terus bertahan.^_^__

 _ _Seandainya papa masih ada waktu papa ingin terus bersamamu, tetapi tidak bisa.__

 _ _Papa memang yang menghapus semua ingatanmu agar kau tidak terpuruk... Papa tahu kau bisa.__

 _ _Tapi kau akan mengalami kesepian dan kesendirian. Semoga kau bisa mengatasinya.__

 _ _Dan papa tahu suatu saat aku harus menceritakan semuanya kepadamu.__

 _ _Papa benar-benar berharap dapat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu kembali. Tetapi maafkan papa.__

 _ _Waktu itu kau terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semuanya. Jadi biarkan papa mengulang...__

 _ _Kata-kata terakhir papa kepadamu.__

 _ _PS : Papa merindukanmu, Sarada!__

 _ _.__

 _"_ _ _HUWWAAA..." Aku menangis kencang selesai membacanya.__

 _ _Rasa sakit ini begitu besar. Begitu besar sampai aku merasa ingin mati dan menyusul bersama papa dialam sana. Tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku terus merutuki diriku yang tak mati disini, dan akan mengalami kehampaan selama bertahun-tahun yang akan datang.__

 _ _Tetapi...__

 _ _Aku sadar bahwa hidupku adalah anugrah yang diberi Tuhan. Semua hidup manusia pasti memiliki tujuan tak terkecuali diriku. Seperti Papa yang bersikeras merawat diriku dari kecil sampai membawa diriku berada ditempat yang aman. Sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa hidup selamanya didunia simulasi.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _"_ _ _Arigatou, Papa."__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _ **END**__

 _ _ *****__ _ _Bumi__

 _ _Setelah insiden bertabraknya planet Nibiru dengan Planet Bumi dunia menjadi hancur lebur. Semuanya menjadi rata dengan tanah. Populasi manusia,hewan, tumbuhan hampir mengalami kepunahan massal.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Namun...__

 _ _.__

 _ _Diantara puing-puing reruntuhan kota Tokyo ada sebuah lab rahasia yang sampai saat ini masih beroperasi didalam sana. Dan didalamnya pula terdapat sebuah tabung air berukuran besar & terdapat manusia pula didalamnya. Seorang Anak manusia yang memiliki rambut pirang serta memiliki 2 kumis di pipinya.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _ **TBC**__

* * *

 **Itu End diatas maksudnya untuk yang Sarada, tapi buat ini fic masih lanjut kok ^_^**

 **"Shelter Project" Itu cuman karya buatan gw dan tidak ada dianimenya.**

 **Pesawat Rocketnya itu menggunakan sumber daya Solar Cell jadi selama mendapat cahaya matahari pesawat rocketnya tak kan pernah kehabisan daya.**

 **.**

 **-Review Please-**


End file.
